BSSMCT Special 1: Something in the Water! Return of the Lost General
by Luckywild
Summary: The very BEGINNING of BSSMCT, this is the opening to the story and what started the saga. READ THIS FIRST BEFORE BSSMCrystal Tokyo!


Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal Tokyo

Something in the Water?! The Return of the Lost General

The sun was shining upon the Crystal Tokyo Private school compound, consisting of all three levels of elementary, junior high, and senior high school. However, when the young blond girl arrived at school, she wasn't expecting quite a turnout of angry kids mixed with angry adults.

Puroko blinked her royal blue eyes, clad in her Junior High uniform of brown and burly wood. She tapped her black Mary Janes worriedly, nibbling on her lip as she tried to see exactly what was making the others so angry.

"Hey!" One of the boys, deep in an argument bordering on physical with another boy turned sharply to stare down Puroko. His front was slick in water, that even from the distance she could feel the buzz of something dark in it, sending chills down her spine. The boy pointed a grubby finger at her, glowering. "You have the water, don't you?" He moved sluggishly, as if he were drunk. "Give me some!"

The blonde girl staggered back, stammering. "I haven't anything! Honest!"

A teacher approached, slugging down the water from her bottle. She smacked her lips and glared at the group of children. "Such troublemakers. Worthless brats…" She took another drink and stumbled into a kneeling position. She looked momentarily confused before finishing off the bottle. Once she realized that there was no longer any water, her attention swiveled to the children. "You foolish children! You took all of my water!"

The woman staggered to her feet and when she attempted to pull off her belt in order to discipline the children, Puroko took off running toward the entrance of the school, crying out for anyone to help her.

A familiar face appeared, running toward her. With long brown hair plaited into a French braid, Chiyuu grasped the older girl with wide eyes. "Puroko! Everyone's acting strange!"

"I know!" Puroko pulled the younger girl away into a bush, both huddling down. "I don't know what's going on but the water.. It's the water!"

"I can feel it," Chiyuu's eyes glazed over. "The King has returned, he wants the Universe…"

"Chiyuu!" Puroko shook the girl forcibly. "Now is not the time to have a vision!"

Chiyuu's eyes filled with tears. "I want my mommy!"

"Shhh!" But it was too late, both were dragged out by a familiar face with another familiar face behind that one. Zenshin was behind Raijin who looked like he had seen better days. "Don't hurt us!"

"Don't be insane!" Raijin snapped, his dark green eyes looking out tiredly. His chocolate hair, long and in a slender braid down the middle of his back, was rumbled as well as his Junior High uniform. "Chiyuu, your mom called us just in time! She told us not to drink the water."

"So it is the water!" Zenshin exclaimed, his lean frame still relatively clean. His golden spiked hair left plenty of room for his blue eyes to shine through. For once, however, he was deadly serious. "Are our parents all right?"

"Let's see," Raijin pressed the side button on his dark green communication watch. "Lady Mercury! Are you there?"

Her voice came in, exhausted. "Raijin! Did you find Chiyuu and the others?"

"Mommy!" Chiyuu couldn't help but cry out for her mother.

"Honey! Thank God! Raijin, I'm having trouble with the girls right now, I can't help them! Find the others and do what you must! You know what to do!" Mercury buzzed off as Raijn's face cleared. He straightened and nodded to himself.

It was Chiyuu who spoke next. "We have to go, don't we? It's up to us!" She pulled out a heart-shaped pendant, gazing at it. "Momma didn't want us to but we have to now! We have no choice!"

"First, let's get out of here!" Raijin looked around wildly. "Gah! Where's Sansai?"

"Augh!" Puroko dragged Chiyuu who shouted for the others to follow as the small group fled from the coming assault of other students. Many of them were soaked through, eyes glazed out and fumbling. It was a good thing that their actions were sluggish. If they hadn't seemed as if drunk, they might have been more a threat.

Puroko soon was falling behind, thankfully held tightly by Chiyuu who followed Raijin. She wondered about her Mama and Papa worriedly, biting her lip fretfully.

At the large home of Haruka and Michiru, Michiru had finished washing the dishes. And by that, she had stopped nearly halfway, feeling ill. She stared at the sink faucet with a frown and then went to dry her hands. Haruka moved behind her, stomping slightly.

Michiru turned to see Haruka drink outright from the sink, gulping down the water with an intensity that shocked her. Michiru reacted instinctively, turning it off hard.

Haruka slowly straightened. "I. Wasn't. Finished."

"Haruka.." Michiru felt her body shift and fall back as her lover glowered at her. "What's wrong?!"

The blonde woman's jaw tightened. "You know better than to go against me!" She hissed. "I wasn't done!" She moved toward the faucet again only to feel Michiru's arms wrap around her tightly.

"Haruka! Don't!"

"Get off me!" Haruka shoved her off even harder. Michiru's head grazed the chair, leaving her momentarily befuddled. "You…" Her eyes widened as Michiru's eyes spilled, tears dripping down her face as she looked up helplessly. "Michi…Michiru… help me…" Haruka gurgled, holding her throat tightly. She turned and vomited up the water before staggering away from her, toward the sink. "I'm so thirsty…"

"No!" Michiru struggled with Haruka and finally pinned her before dragging her to a room and locking her in. It had taken her a great deal of energy and she was sobbing by the end. "I'm sorry, Haruka!"

There was the sound of banging and muffled swearing behind the door. Michiru pressed the button on her communication watch. "Puroko!"

The small group had entered town. Cars strewn all over, honking while people yelled and screamed violently. The fire hydrants were broken, water spewing everywhere as people gulped it down like needing oxygen to breathe.

"It's the water so it had to be coming from the water reservoir," Raijin told the others quietly. "We have to get there and see what's going on."

"I'm scared!" Puroko sniffled before hearing her mother call her. She held up her communication watch happily. "Mommy!"

"Honey, who's with you?" Michiru asked quickly.

"Raijin, Chiyuu, and Zenshin," Puroko told her.

"Where are you heading?"

Raijin leaned in. "To the water reservoir, Lady Neptune."

"Are you sure?" Michiru faltered. "You poor children.. I can't come to help, I have to watch Haruka."

"Mommy is busy too! She's watching the other Queens," Chiyuu added.

"Watch each other!" Michiru warned. "Work together!"

Raijin nodded to the group. Zenshin danced around them, as he called out. "It's time for us to shine! Let's make our mothers proud!" He took off.

"Wait!" The others took off after the overzealous boy.

They arrived a long while later, having been forced to the long way to avoid the people who were now fighting each other for the water that no longer spilled from the hydrants.

The reservoir was eerily quiet for being the source of trouble. Raijin cracked his knuckles while Zenshin picked up a small metal rod that seemed to have broken off the main frame of the pipes. They entered and slowly made their way, following the arrows of direction toward the center of the building.

They heard sounds of someone talking, complaining loudly. Before they could find out who the male figure was, it spoke about leaving and then there was a quick silence followed by a young girl swearing. "Thinks he knows everything. Damn Aragonite."

The group retracted on their path, huddling close. Chiyuu held her pendant and upon thinking about it, Puroko pulled out hers as well.

Raijin took a deep breathe. "We won't be as much help as you two. Zenshin and I will distract the girl, you guys do a double team and solve the water problem."

"But I can't heal!" Chiyuu whispered tightly. "Puroko can't either!"

"Work around it!" Raijin hissed. "Zenshin… Zenshin! Get back here!"

But the enthusiastic boy held out his weapon as he ran toward the girl. Upon seeing her, he gave an animalistic yell and threw the weapon toward her.

The golden-haired girl, with long flowing locks and startling silver eyes, looked momentarily surprised but easily evaded the flying object. "And who are you!?" She exclaimed.

"I am Anteros! Warrior of Love and Beauty! In the name of Venus, I'll…. I'll…kick your butt!" He flicked his wrist as the pole returned to his hand. He grinned. "All this metal! This is going to be fun!"

"Not a chance!" The girl flicked her hand, a whip forming as she threw it down, sending energy flying everywhere.

"Puroko! Let's go!" Chiyuu called softly as Raijin ran to help Zenshin.

The two girls ran down the long hallway, taking a sharp turn and hoping the detour still lead to the center. They came across it and a strange figure studying the black jar that was seeping the liquid into the purifying water. He turned with a frown that darkened his face.

"And who do you think you are?" He spoke coldly. Clad in a familiar outfit, Chiyuu couldn't quite place the long, golden-haired man, with his startling blue eyes and lean face. "Troublemakers. I know how to deal with you."

His hands were enriched by glowing black power. "I won't be stopped this time!"

"Chiyuu!"

"Now!"

"Nethuns Power, Make Up!"

"Angelia Power, Make Up!"

Clad in a regular fuku, Puroko was clad in colors of moss green and medium aquamarine. Her transformation pendant took the place at the center of the front bow as she stood, in a near mimic of Sailor Neptune's fuku.

Chiyuu stood in colors of teal-blue and gray-blue, in a fuku similar to Sailor Mercury's. Her pendant took its place at the center of the bow.

"How dare you pollute our waters when we strive to cleanse it for the future!" Sailor Nethuns shouted.

"In the name of Angelia!"

"Nethuns!"

"You're punished!" The two posed and then moved for an attack. Nethuns went first with a yell.

"Nethuns Tidal Blaze!" In a stream of wind, water mixed and mingled to strive forward with a loud whoosh.

The man dodged and sent out another wave of black energy.

"Angelia Pulling Tide!" Sailor Angelia ran around the man, using her attack to pull the black liquid spilling into the water to guide it toward the man. He gave a surprised yell as he was covered head to foot. She moved quickly, grasping a huge rock and throwing with all her strength at the jar, shattering it. It turned to dust as the man yelled.

"How dare you!" Sailor Angelia went flying as he threw her into Sailor Nethuns. "You'll die here!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" A familiar attack was thrown out at the man who teleported before he was struck. His voice was heard as he shouted. "Serpentine! Come!"

There was surprised set of yells from the distance as Sailor Angelia turned to see Sailor Mercury staring at the spot with something akin to shock.

"Momma?" Sailor Angelia instinctively transformed into Chiyuu.

"He's returned.. After all these years. How is he still alive?"

"Lady Mercury!" Raijin huffed as he turned the corner toward the group. "Is the water all right?"

Sailor Mercury smiled warmly at her daughter. "That was very smart, Chiyuu.. I mean, Sailor Angelia."

Puroko was dancing around. "Is Mama and Papa alright?" She wiggled in her excitement.

"Let's go see."

Puroko ran into the house where she found Haruka resting with her elbows on her knees as she wiped her face hurriedly of the tears streaked on her face. Ami wisely said nothing as Puroko hugged her 'papa' tightly.

"Puroko!" Haruka held her child tightly. "I'm so proud of you."

"Puroko!" Michiru hurried in and the three did a family group hug.

Ami nodded to Michiru who smiled at her. Ami shooed the other kids out. "Your parents are also resting."

"How's Daddy?" Chiyuu tugged on her mother's arm.

"He's asleep, thank god. It'll be out of his system by tonight, I think." She reflected on Ryo and the first time he ever yelled at her, just that morning. Years of marriage and she knew at the first sight something was wrong.

She hadn't expected the return of the lost General though.

'Jadeite… so you're alive after all this time? How?'

Raijin perked up as he spotted the tall figure in the distance. "Mom!"

Sansai was holding up Makoto, who was still pale. But she smiled at her son as Sansai, his older twin, stared him down. "What happened to you?"

Raijin straightened. Though both were tall and had similar colored hair, Sansai's hair was incredibly curled as well as long and her skin tanned dangerously close to 'bimbo' status. Though only Raijin ever said that, and only to make his sister angry. He sniffed importantly. "Fighting off the bad guy. You?"

"Getting Mom to stop fighting," Sansai blinked. "It's a good thing she trained me or else she might've…" Sansai trailed off, looking a little lost.

Makoto sniffled. "My poor baby. I'm so sorry. I would never intentionally hurt you."

Makoto turned toward Ami. "How's Haruka and Michiru?"

"Michiru is strong, and I think it surprised her," Ami said carefully. "With recuperation, all of you will be able to be on your feet in no time."

"Who was it?" Makoto asked, suddenly serious.

Ami glanced at the younger generation. "I think we need to talk to our Queen." Ami evaded the question with a pointed line. Makoto understood instantly. They couldn't talk in front of the children.

Not until they had the whole story and then? The fate of Crystal Tokyo lay upon the children and themselves and they were going to give it their all.

But just how far was this new but familiar foe willing to go? Especially now that he was in charge? What was his ultimate goal?

Chiyuu sighed as she watched the others. She turned toward the skies and looked upward with a sad gaze. "The stars themselves are crying out. We will not fail, we will not lose. It's more than the world now.."

Sansai poked her, breaking Chiyuu's blank stare who glared at the older girl. "Thanks."

"You looked so serious."

"She was having a vision," Raijin offered.

"Can't you guys give me some peace?!"


End file.
